CAPRICHOS DE NAVIDAD
by sonylee
Summary: Una serie de Oneshots y minifics inspirados en navidad y año nuevo con la participacion especial de nuestros queridos personajes de CCS! Entren! Capricho II up!
1. Capricho I

Hola a Todos!!! Les traigo un pequeño regalito de fin de año…no podía dejar pasar esta ocasión ni este oneshot que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro con motivo de la navidad. En realidad es una idea que rondaba por mi cabecita: hacer una serie de oneshots y mini fics "Caprichos de Navidad" con motivo a Navidad y fin de año, seran poquitos y este es el primero…un ET… ¿por qué? Por que si se fijan en mi perfil soy una fiel admiradora de esta parejita…sin más preámbulos aquí esta…

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, por esto no me dan nada solo reviews, tomates y verduras, solo pierdo parte de mis neuronas y nada mas…

**POR FAVOR DESEO UN AMOR**

**(Capricho número uno)**

Tomoyo era así: alta, delgada, pálida, de pelo negro, ojos impactantes y amatistas, era hermosa…no solo era hermosa, era inteligente, carismática, amable, honesta, solidaria…se que muchos pensaran:

"si esta Tomoyo, ¿asi se llama?, bueno, si esta Tomoyo es taaaaan perfecta y taaaaan increíble ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo leyendo de ella? Estamos acostumbrados a los fics que nos hablan de una nostálgica y solitaria, de una pobrecita desdichada"

Bueno, esperen un segundo, dicen por ahí que No todo lo que brilla es oro. ¿Qué hay de malo en la vida de Tomoyo Daudouji? Lo siguiente: No tenía ni un poco de suerte en el amor, recordaba que en noche vieja (ya saben, el 31 de diciembre del año pasado) había formulado su décimo deseo:

**Por favor deseo un Amor…**

Tomoyo caminaba por las calles de Tokio enfundada en su traje negro de ejecutiva que constaba de una falda corta y una chaqueta, la melena negra estaba suelta…se dirigía a las empresas de Moda Daudouji, nadie se imaginaría que la propia hija de la dueña andaría por las calles asi de campante, expuesta a cualquier criminal, por eso lo hacía, a Tomoyo le gustaba disfrutar de la mayor libertad que le fuera posible, amaba caminar por esas calles luego del almuerzo, correr media hora en las mañanas y los paseos nocturnos, bajo las estrellas, por los alrededores de la mansión.

Salió del ascensor y ensayó por milésima vez una sonrisa, saludó a su secretaria y entró a la sala de juntas encontrándose allí con su madre Sonomi Daudouji, su prima Sakura y el esposo de ésta Shaoran Li, a ellos mostró una verdadera sonrisa y los saludó de beso a cada uno. En realidad la sonrisa ensayada era para otra persona. El motivo de la junta de hoy era presentarle a todos a uno de los mayores accionistas de la empresa que desde que había ingresado a la misma era un misterio, nunca se había presentado en alguna reunión de comité, nunca había asistido a una fiesta, nunca había asistido a un desfile, nunca nada.

-¿estas nerviosa?-le preguntó en un susurro Sakura, estaba sentada a su lado. Li y Sonomi hablaban animadamente de negocios.

-¿nerviosa por qué?-preguntó de vuelta a la mujer de ojos verdes que la miró con cara de no creerle su "indiferencia" ante la situación

-no te hagas, Tomoyo…sé que estas nerviosa por esto de conocer a ese misterioso accionista. Yo, por mi parte, lo que siento es mucha curiosidad-dijo Sakura sonriendo. Tenía expresión soñadora y muy extraña-me pregunto si es un señor o un joven, si es joven quiero saber si es guapo y educado…

-a mi lo que me gustaría saber es que pensaría Li de que estes imaginando cómo es otro hombre con tanto interés-dijo Tomoyo divertida. Sakura resopló restándole importancia a eso

-como si él no hiciera lo mismo-dijo moviendo una mano como si espantara una mosca-quizas hace algo peor, imaginando otras…cosas y no precisamente conmigo-agregó. Tomoyo comenzó a reir, verdaderamente que su prima siempre le hacía sentir mejor con sus ocurrencias-pero ¿no crees que mi Shaoran es un bombon? Solo míralo, es tan sexy y tan varonil y si supieras lo bueno que es en la…

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Tomoyo deteniendo su confesión-créeme que no me interesa saber eso

-iba a decirte que es bueno en la…la…oficina-dijo Sakura riendo-es buenísimo en la oficina, es excelente, es increíble

-Sakura…-volvió a decir Tomoyo esta vez no pudiendo evitar risas. Shaoran y Sonomi las miraron divertidos.

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?-preguntó el hombre sin suponer que él era el motivo de la diversión

-no es nada, mi amor-contestó Sakura guiñándolo un ojo

-mejor que se esten riendo, Shaoran-opinó Sonomi-al llegar Tomoyo se veía un poco nerviosa, ahora esta relajada

-no estaba nerviosa-le contradijo Tomoyo

-si, claro-dijeron los esposos Li y Sonomi al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo rodó los ojos

-¿es que soy tan obvia?-preguntó

-bueno, si lo eres-contestó su madre. Tomoyo miró a Sakura y a Shaoran

-solo diré que si Shaoran se dio cuenta eres en serio obvia-contestó Sakura

-Sakura…-la reprendió Shaoran. Su esposa lo miró a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

-dime que me quieres-le pidió acercando su rostro al de él. Shaoran sonrió con incredulidad-dime que me quieres-volvió a decir

-te quiero, Sakura-le dijo con resignacion

-¿y soy la mejor?-preguntó

-la mejor-respondió él con sinceridad. Sakura le dio un beso corto mientras Sonomi y Tomoyo se divertían con la escena. La verdad es que Sakura tenía formas muy extrañas de disculparse.

De pronto el télefono de la sala de juntas sonó, Sonomi fue la que atendió…

-¿si? ¿Ya esta aqui? Perfecto, gracias-dijo a traves del teléfono, lo colgó y sonrió a sus acompañantes-hoy por fin acaba el misterio, le veremos la cara a ese accionista

-solo digo una cosa, ese Eriol Hiragisawa es un arrogante-opinó Tomoyo-no sé quien se cree para llegar 45 minutos luego de la hora pautada, como si nosotros no tuviéramos otros compromisos que atender aparte de esperar al gran señor

-buenas tardes…-se escuchó a una voz masculina decir. Los cuatro accionistas se volvieron hacia la puerta. Un joven hombre de algunos 30 años los miraba desde el umbral con una sonrisa, era alto, blanco, fornido, de pelo negro con reflejos azulados y ojos celestes, parecía ser el típico inglés

-¿será él?-murmuró Sakura de forma que solo ella y Tomoyo escucharan-¿Eriol Hiragisawa?-volvió a murmurar sorprendida del buen porte y lo apuesto que era aquel hombre

-soy Eriol Hiragisawa, es un gusto al fin conocerlos personalmente-continuó el hombre a medida que entraba al lugar cerrando la puerta tras si

-creo que eso responde a tu pregunta-murmuró Tomoyo aun mirando al hombre. Sonomi se puso de pie y sonriendo le ofreció una mano

-disculpe la tardanza, señora Daudouji-dijo aceptando el saludo-el tráfico estaba imposible

-no se preocupe, señor Hiragisawa…creo que todos lo entendemos-dijo Sonomi mirando a Tomoyo. Luego volvió la vista a Hiragisawa-ellos son los demás socios de la empresa: Shaoran Li y su esposa Sakura, que es mi sobrina y mi hija, Tomoyo

-mucho gusto-dijo Shaoran con un apretón de manos. Eriol asintió sonriendo

-bienvenido señor Hiragisawa-le dijo Sakura con amabilidad y un saludo de manos.

Eriol Hiragisawa ofreció su mano a la única persona que no le había sonreído y que en honor a la verdad no parecía estar muy contenta con su llegada…la joven tardó un poco pero aceptó el saludo

-es un placer, señorita Daudouji-dijo apretando un poco su mano cuando ella intentó retirarla, luego la soltó

-¿podemos comenzar con la junta?-preguntó Tomoyo tomando asiento. Sonomi, Sakura y Shaoran la miraban con reprobación por su actitud hostil con el accionista. El tal Hiragisawa, por su parte, la miraba con expresión, que si no se equivocaba, era divertida. ¿Podría ser que ese hombre estuviese entretenido con esa actuación suya? No lo podía creer

-por supuesto-respondió Hiragisawa tomando asiento

-quisiera saber algo señor Hiragisawa ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo conocemos personalmente? ¿Por qué no había venido antes? Es dueño del 25 de la empresa desde hace años-inició Tomoyo con un interrogatorio que se había imaginado esa mañana mientras se peinaba frente al espejo de su habitación. Le importaba muy poco las miradas de sus primos y su madre ante lo que quizas estaban calificando como "poco tacto". Eriol sonrió

-antes estaba muy ocupado-respondió el inglés-fue cuestión de simplemente ordenar prioridades-agregó con toda intención de molestarla y lo logró, lo supo cuando vió que ella fruncía el ceño

-¿ordenar prioridades?-repitió molesta. Por eso no quería que nadie ajeno a la familia participara en el negocio, sabía perfectamente que alguien como Hiragisawa no le daría la importancia que tenía-¿Por qué no siguió mandando a su representante a las reuniones? Supongo que debe seguir muy ocupado con sus prioridades-agregó. Prefería mil veces al "simpático" Yue Tsukishiro que reía una vez cada dos años que a ese arrogante y estúpido que tenía en frente y que la miraba con la sonrisa más amplia, la molestaba sobremanera

-¿supone? Me acaba de conocer señorita Daudouji, se lo recuerdo-dijo divertido. Tomoyo iba a responderle pero Sonomi se le adelantó

-señor Hiragisawa por lo que tengo entendido es la primera vez que viene que a Japón-le dijo al inglés brindandole antes a su hija una mirada que le advertía que mejor no hablara

-asi es, señora Daudouji-contestó él

-¿le gustaría conocer los mejores lugares de Tokio?-preguntó Sakura

-porque aunque sea un viaje de negocios, es muy buena idea divertirse un poco-argumentó Shaoran. Eriol asintió

-me gustaría conocer buenos lugares de esta ciudad, llegué anoche y no he tenido tiempo ni guía para hacerlo

-estoy segura de que a mi prima le encantará ser su guía-apostó Sakura mirando a una sorprendida e incrédula Tomoyo que la miraba ahora con ganas de asesinarla-¿no es cierto querida?-preguntó con voz peligrosamente suave

Tomoyo sabía perfectamente por las caras de Shaoran y Sonomi que estaba sola, tendría que aceptar aquella estúpida propuesta si es que no quería tener problemas con ellos luego. Iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó.

-tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos bien, señorita Daudouji-dijo Eriol mirandola sonriendo. Tomoyo solo se armó de paciencia.

-claro-dijo. Todos sonrieron, incluso ella misma, tanto ensayo no había sido en vano aunque quizas su tono irónico había tergiversado todo. Había descubierto algo, su propio presentimiento estaba siendo confirmado justo en esos momentos, sabía que odiaría a Eriol Hiragisawa, lo sabía.

-¡¿con qué derecho deciden mis asuntos?!-exclamó furiosa Tomoyo entrando a su oficina seguida de Sakura, Shaoran y Sonomi, ellos tres no parecían para nada arrepentidos

-con el derecho que nos da el ser amables-respondió Sonomi acercándose a su hija hasta quedar frente a ella, eran muy parecidas, tenían la misma estatura y los mismos ojos, solo las diferenciaba el color y el corte de pelo-no podíamos permitir que siguieras siendo tan grosera con Eriol Hiragisawa, te guste o no es nuestro socio

-¿y a ti te gusta que sea nuestro socio mamá?-le preguntó incrédula-¿a ustedes les gusta que ese hombre sea nuestro socio?-preguntó a Sakura y a Shaoran-les recuerdo que la empresa de Modas Daudouji fue concebida como una empresa familiar, los accionistas eramos nosotros cuatro y Touya, en mala hora se le ocurrió vender su parte para perseguir esa estupidez que él llamaba "sueño"

-¿no le perdonarás nunca que haya vendido su parte?-preguntó Sakura. Su hermano mayor Touya era el antiguo dueño de las acciones que ahora pertenecían a Hiragisawa, las había vendido para dedicarse a la búsqueda de tesoros en el Mediterráneo, siempre había sido un aventurero y seguramente había heredado eso de su padre, quien era arqueólogo-y otra cosa, aunque no apoyo la forma en la que Touya procedió, no considero una estupidez que él haya decidido cumplir su sueño…al contrario, lo considero muy valiente, pocas personas lo hacen-agregó algo molesta con su prima

-lo siento, Sakura-se disculpó ella-no debí decir eso de Touya

-está bien-dijo sonriendo levemente. Luego tomó a Shaoran de la mano-ahora tenemos que irnos, tenemos un compromiso que atender…nos vemos-se despidió

-nos vemos más tarde-dijo Shaoran y ambos salieron de la oficina dejando a madre e hija solas

-por que eres mi hija y te adoro, debo decirte algo, debo aconsejarte-le dijo Sonomi con voz grave-debes aprender a moderarte, Tomoyo…-agregó. Se despidió con un gesto en la mano y salió de la oficina.

Tomoyo suspiró, sabía perfectamente que había actuado mal, pero solo con Sakura por que con ese Hiragisawa era otra cosa, era alguien que detestaba y lo merecía. Miró el reloj y vio que faltaban dos horas para reunirse con ese sujeto, darían su primer paseo esa misma noche por petición de él.

-imbécil…-dijo Tomoyo en un susurro recogiendo sus cosas con todo el entusiasmo con el que se va a la horca.

Eriol dio un último vistazo a su vestimenta casual y decidió prepararse una copa de vino para beberla en lo que llegaba la señorita Daudouji, sonrió al pensar en ella, se notaba que él no era santo de su devoción, eso en vez de molestarle le divertía, en realidad le gustaban los retos y Tomoyo Daudouji parecía ser un reto bastante bueno, un reto a su altura…ella, le gustaba.

Regresó a la realidad en pleno cuando escuchó el timbre, sabía perfectamente quien era y por eso esperó a terminar su copa de vino por completo, servirse otra y caminar lo mas lento posible mientras escuchaba como ella, si… era ella, se impacientaba. Tenía una insistencia con tocar el timbre que si él no fuera taaaan paciente quizas la habría matado. Abrió la puerta con su copa de vino en la mano justo antes de que ella entrara al ascensor para marcharse

-¿ya se iba tan pronto?-preguntó Eriol deteniendo a la amatista. Tomoyo se volvió lentamente con pesadez y lo miró

-¿tan pronto?-preguntó incrédula-he estado aquí tocando este timbre desde hace rato, si usted no fuera tan paciente quizas me habría matado-agregó. Eriol sonrió, pensando que eso era justo lo que él había pensado de si mismo. Definitivamente estar y/o molestar a esta Tomoyo, valdría la pena

-disculpe, pero en serio no lo escuché…estaba tomando una ducha-le dijo. Tomoyo arqueó una ceja con cara de no creerle nada-¿quiere vino?-preguntó levantando su copa

-claro que no-respondió ella-¿nos vamos o ya no piensa salir?-preguntó esperanzada en lo último, Eriol debió haberlo notado por que su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada

-claro que si pienso salir, tengo mucha curiosidad por esta ciudad-contestó-para su desgracia…

Tomoyo solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y pulsó un boton. El inglés dejó su copa en una mesita y cerró con llave, se acercó a ella.

-debo decirle algo con toda sinceridad, señorita Daudouji-le dijo mientras ambos entraban al ascensor. La puerta se cerró ante ellos y comenzaron a descender.

-¿y que será?-preguntó con aparente desinterés

-es usted una persona muuuy educada-contestó con aparente sarcasmo.

Tomoyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Tomoyo en su cita con Hiragisawa?-preguntó Sakura sonriendo. Shaoran la vio. Estaban sentados los dos en un sillon leyendo un libro, más bien Shaoran leía y ella lo acompañaba

-no es una cita, solo será su guia-le aclaró él

-es una cita, cariño-reafirmó ella

-no me digas que tu…-

-ofrecí a Tomoyo como acompañante de Eriol con una intención oculta, si, asi es-aceptó con una sonrisa abrazandose a Shaoran, él sonrió también

-doble intención…eres genial

Estaban en plena época navideña y hacía un frio tremendo pero a aquel insensato arrogante de Hiragisawa se le ocurrió pasar por la bahía, dar un paseo por la arena cercana a la playa ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Romance?, cuando la escuchó tiritar se rió; pasaron luego por las estaciones de trenes Ueno y Shinbuka ¿Qué demonios tenía que buscar ahí? ¿Qué en Londres no había suficientes trenes? A Tomoyo se le ocurrió una descabellada respuesta para la primera pregunta, aquel imbécil había decido pasar por ahí solo para exponerla al gentío de la estación, para conseguir que le diera jaqueca por que asi siempre le pasaba cuando visitaba lugares muy concurridos; después al insensato le dio un acceso de sensatez, gracias a Dios (había pensado ella) cuando le pidió visitar un santuario sobre el cual había leído, el santuario Meiji…pero luego, la locura apareció nuevamente en la mente del desquiciado ingles, en realidad no se había ido (pensó ella), siempre estuvo ahí, cuando le pidió ir a la Torre de Tokio, y no era verla desde la calle, claro que no, eso sería muy fácil, era subir a la Torre

-¿está usted loco?-preguntó no pudiendo aguantar mas…Eriol como siempre la miró con diversión-¿después de este en extremo largo paseo piensa subir a la torre? Es un desquiciado

-claro que no, solo tengo curiosidad

-no es curiosidad, es ganas de acabar con mi paciencia lo que usted tiene-dijo enojada

-y lo estoy logrando perfectamente-le dijo sonriendo. Tomoyo dio un profundo respiro, buscando calma, la necesitaba-señorita Daudouji, claro que no pienso subir a la torre, es una broma-agregó con serenidad

-usted es taan divertido-dijo con sarcasmo-entonces supongo que aquí acaba el paseo, cada quien se va a su casa y muy buenas noches

-supone mal, el paseo no ha terminado…nos queda un lugar por visitar, el único que conocía (aparte de la empresa) antes de hacer este recorrido, vamos-dijo tomándola del brazo y comenzando a caminar. Tomoyo se soltó de su brazo con desconfianza ¿en que estaba pensando este loco?-es un lugar público, es un restaurante en el que cené a mi llegada, esta cerca de aquí-le explicó imaginando su pregunta. Como Tomoyo no podía negarse decidió acompañar al loco inglés hacia ese restaurante…

Tomoyo tenía la idea de que Eriol Hiragisawa la llevaría a uno de esos restaurantes elegantes, caros y nada privados a los que la gente que ella conocía solía ir pero se quedó bastante sorprendida al llegar hasta ese lugar, tanto que se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta mirando a Hiragisawa con incredulidad. Él como siempre sonrió.

-¿Qué le pasa señorita Daudouji?-preguntó-¿es que nunca ha estado en una pizzería?

-claro que he estado en una pizzería…lo que me sorprende es que usted me traiga a este lugar-respondió. Ambos entraron al lugar que era muy acogedor, por cierto, estaba adornado de acuerdo a la época navideña, ya saben, un arbolito decorado en una esquina, lazos verdes y rojos en las paredes, ciertas estrellitas. Tomaron asiento en una mesa y ni siquiera vieron el menú, Eriol de inmediato pidió una pizza de hongos y aceitunas negras y un par de sodas

-sé que le gustará mucho, ademas es mi pizza favorita-le comentó él. Tomoyo lo miró

-tambien es mi favorita, señor Hiragisawa-le dijo

-me alegro por eso, hubiera sido muy malo que no le hubiese gustado la pizza y que yo me hubiese equivocado-dijo. Por primera vez en la noche Tomoyo hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa-¿y que mas le gusta?-preguntó

-¿Qué que mas me gusta?-preguntó extrañada-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

-por que quiero saber cuantas cosas mas tenemos en comun-respondió

-dígame usted primero lo que le gusta, no quiero que me haga trampa-dijo. Eriol sonrió

-¿y que tal si es usted la que me hace trampa a mi?-preguntó de vuelta Eriol. Tomoyo pareció pensarlo

-creo que es justo que piense eso. Bueno, tengo una idea-le dijo. Tomó su bolso y de ahí sacó una libreta de la cual arrancó dos hojas, una se la pasó a Eriol junto con un lapicero, ella se quedó con la otra hoja y un lapicero-¿Qué tal si cada quien escribe 10 cosas que le guste, cuando terminemos doblamos la hoja y la pasamos al otro? Asi no habrá trampa

-me parece muy bien-contestó Eriol-comencemos-dijo. Ambos comenzaron a ecribir en sus hojas. Tomoyo lo vio mientras él escribía, ahora que se detenía a verlo se daba cuenta de que era muy apuesto, especialmente con esa expresión tan concentrada que tenía en esos momentos, y en realidad no era aburrido estar con él, a ella le parecía que para él si debió ser algo aburrido estar con ella tanto tiempo y no por que ella fuera aburrida, sino por que se había propuesto hacerle pasar una noche miserable y para eso había estado trabajando, por eso no había hablado casi nada hasta el momento en que llegaron a la torre…ahora que lo pensaba, podría ser, quizas que ese Hiragisawa fuera un…buen tipo…volvió a su quehacer con la hoja después de reprenderse mentalmente y no se dio cuenta de que ahora era él quien la miraba, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que ella lo había estado observando detenidamente, tal vez estaba consiguiendo sacar a la verdadera Tomoyo-¿ya terminó?-preguntó él. Tomoyo asintió

-¿y usted?-preguntó ella, Eriol asintió-ahora doblemos los papeles y lo damos al otro-agregó. Asi lo hicieron, cada quien desdobló el papel y comenzaron a leer. Eriol sonreía mientras Tomoyo fruncía el ceño-a usted le gustan los paseos por la playa…

-por eso quise ir a la bahía…a ti tambien te gustan los paseos por la playa

-la diferencia entre usted y yo, es que no lo hago en pleno invierno-puntualizó ella con una casi sonrisa. Eriol sonrió

-le gusta la mitología

-en especial la griega

-y yo prefieron la egipcia…pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo mitología-dijo él

-a usted le gusta el tango-murmuró sorprendida

-y a usted tambien…a partir de este momento, tenemos una pieza pendiente, quisiera mostrarle lo bueno que soy bailando tango-le dijo con voz sugerente. Tomoyo rió pero de pronto se detuvo al sentir la mirada sorprendida de Eriol sobre ella

-¿sucede algo?-preguntó

-si, se ve mas bella cuando sonríe…es increíblemente bella cuando sonríe-le dijo. Tomoyo volteó el rostro para evitar que él viera su sonrojo. Gracias a Dios apareció la mesera con la pizza mediana y las sodas-gracias...-le dijo Eriol. La mesera se marchó dejandolos solos nuevamente-la reto, quiero saber quien come mas pizzas

Tomoyo levantó la vista y sonrió con desafío.

-reto aceptado-dijo. Eriol sonrió-por lo que pude leer a usted le gusta, cocinar pastas

-y usted hace una comida árabe, según usted…deliciosa-dijo con duda en cuanto al sabor de aquella comida. Ambos iban comiendo y al mismo tiempo comentando la lista en orden

-asi es…dice usted que le gusta mucho el continente Europeo, en especial Italia

-y usted prefiere los paises de América…-dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco-le gusta el color azul en todas sus tonalidades

-y a usted tambien, pero prefiere el celeste… ¿se refería a mis ojos por si acaso?-preguntó. Tomoyo comenzó a reir

-tan ocurrente usted…le gustan los niños-murmuró un poco sorprendida

-quizas no se note pero si, quiero tener 7 niños para formar mi propio equipo de básquetbol

-en básquetbol los equipos son de cinco jugadores-le aclaró ella. Eriol rió

-lo sé, pero hay dos que pueden actuar de suplentes…en el básquetbol nunca estan el numero justo de jugadores…pero bien, a usted tambien le gustan los niños-dijo leyendo la lista de Tomoyo. Ella asintió-eso si que es mas increíble que en mi caso-dijo. Tomoyo rió y el tambien-no, es broma… ¿y cuantos niños quiere tener?

-como soy una persona normal solo pienso tener tres niños…tengo una curiosidad señor Hiragisawa ¿en estos tiempos donde encontrará usted a una mujer que este dispuesta a tener siete niños? ¿o será que usted…-

-alto ahí-la interrumpió Eriol-si lo que iba a preguntar es que si pienso tener mis siete hijos con distintas mujeres, la respuesta es no…quiero a una sola mujer para madre de mis siete hijos ¿Dónde la encontraré? No lo sé, lo unico que se de ella es que será la mujer mas comprensiva y con la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo-dijo mirando fijamente a Tomoyo. Ella sonrió levemente-a usted le gusta el diseño de modas

-usted se inclina por el diseño arquitectónico

-soy arquitecto, señorita Daudouji…es una de las cosas que mas me gustan en el mundo, pienso que muy pocas personas saben reconocer lo que hay detrás de una construcción…la veo como una profesión romántica… ¿Qué me dice de esto?-preguntó mirando la hoja sorprendido-a usted le gustan los muñecos de felpa-aregó comenzando a reir

-no se ria-dijo Tomoyo no pudiendo evitar reir tambien-me gustan los muñecos de felpa pero ya no los tengo. Tenía una gran colección

-¿una colección?-preguntó Eriol con interés

-si, comenzó cuando tenía 8 años y mi padre viajó a Suecia, desde ahí me trajo un oso de felpa…fue su ultimo regalo por que luego murió…a partir de ese momento decidí reunir esos muñecos, mantenerlos en buen estado y cuando ya la colección fuera suficiente, los regalaría a niños que lo necesitaran…por eso ya no los tengo mas, solo conservo el que me regaló mi padre

-es algo muy hermoso lo que me cuenta-dijo mirando a su acompañante, ella se había emocionado al recordar a su padre, lo supo por sus ojos cristalizados

-gracias…-dijo, luego sonrió-a ver, usted poseía muñecos de acción

-como todos los hombres-completó él-pero siempre los perdía, era muy descuidado-dijo. Ambos rieron-y por último, a usted le gusta…

-la pizza de hongos y aceitunas negras,…usted tambien escribió eso…quizas debimos decir que ya no podíamos poner pizza

-pero ya es muy tarde-opinó Eriol, luego miró la bandeja en donde estaba la pizza que estaba vacía y después los platos tambien vacíos-digame ¿Por qué no le caigo bien? Me di cuenta de eso desde que entré a la junta

-son tonterías, siempre he pensado que por no pertenecer a la familia no le daba importancia a la empresa…pero ya no estoy molesta, entendí que quizas sus asuntos eran bastante importantes y que usted no tiene la culpa de nada, solo compró las acciones que mi primo vendía y nada más

-tiene este sueño de buscar tesoros en el Mediterráneo…es interesante

-si, aunque me parecía extraño al principio...si es interesante-dijo. Miró a la mesa, ya no quedaban pizzas-comí 6 pizzas, quizas mañana me arrepienta de esto pero nunca rechazo un reto

-yo tambien comí 6, la pizza mediana es de 12 pedazos…asi que es un empate

-no acepto empates, quiero la revancha

-ahora mismo, si quiere-dijo él levantando la mano para llamar a la mesera. Tomoyo le bajó la mano de inmediato

-no ahora, no quiero reventar-dijo. Ambos comenzarona reir. Tomoyo no había quitado su mano de la mano de Eriol y cuando la risa paró, ella se dio cuenta de eso, iba a retirar la mano pero Eriol la tomó antes de que lo hiciera

-¿ya no me odias…_Tomoyo_?-preguntó con voz profunda mirandola fijamente a los ojos. Tomoyo sonrió levemente

-ya no, _Eriol_…creo que en realidad no te odiaba, solo estaba molesta-contestó

-me alegro

-pero vamonos ya, es muy tarde-dijo al ver el reloj de pared que marcaba las 12:00 AM. Eriol asintió, soltó su mano y dejó dinero sobre la mesa, ambos comenzaron a caminar para salir del local. Tomoyo lo miró de reojo, este Eriol le agradaba.

-espera…-le dijo deteniéndola bajo la puerta antes de salir. Acercó su rostro al de ella y sin más la besó, un beso corto pero apasionado que hizo el corazón de Tomoyo Daudouji latiera como nunca antes. Eriol se fue separando lentamente de ella, quizas esperaba una cachetada o algo peor-Muérdago…-dijo en un susurro guiñándole un ojo mientras señalaba hacia el techo, donde efectivamente colgaba una de esas plantas. Tomoyo entendió lo que quería decirle, en realidad no la besaba por la presencia del muérdago. Y sonrió enormemente mientras ambos salían de la pizzería.

Tomoyo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos la lista de cosas que le gustaba a Eriol y recordó en ese momento la número 11, si, Eriol había escrito una número 11 a pesar de que escribirían solo diez…

_11-hay algo que me gustaría hacer…Me gustaría besarte…Tomoyo…_

**NOTAS DE SONY:** Tomoyo no es renconrosa, yo tampoco lo sería con Eriol Hiragisawa. Sakura es una cupido ¿no creen? Y Shaoran y Sonomi fueron complices, esa es la idea…este fue un oneshot, la historia no continuaran para que ustedes imaginen que pasó con ellos dos luego…

Espero que les haya gustado y que por fis me dejen Reviews para continuar..

Cuidense

Feliz Navidad


	2. Capricho II

Hola todo el mundo!! Gracias por sus reviews, Aquí les traigo el segundo capricho de navidad, un minific que pretende ser divertido, espero que les guste y que por favor me dejen reviews para continuar…

Les presento:

Cena Navideña a Lo Kinomoto (Todos contra Touya)

Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp, por esto no me dan nada solo reviews, tomates y verduras, solo pierdo parte de mis neuronas y nada mas…

**CENA NAVIDEÑA A LO KINOMOTO**

**Todos contra Touya**

Las navidades siempre habían sido una época… ¿Cuál es la palabra?...especial, en la casa de la familia Kinomoto. Cuando eran tres: Fujitaka era el primero en despertar y luego de preparar el desayuno, comenzaba a preparar un gran pavo; Touya era el segundo, luego de su turno en el hospital, iba a la tienda y compraba los regalos, sonará increíble pero siempre dejaba los regalos para último; y luego despertaba Sakura, siempre con pereza, salía a correr media hora y luego ayudaba a su padre con los preparativos…

Eso sucedía cuando eran tres pero ahora con los nuevos integrantes de la familia, las cosas cambiarían bastante…aunque no eran exactamente integrantes de la familia Kinomoto, sino invitados a la cena de este año. Y esos invitados harían la cena muuuuy diferente.

-¡ESTAMOS ATRASADÍSIMOS!-exclamó Sakura con nervios viendo el desastre de la cocina: las verduras desparramadas en la meseta, la mesa sin poner, las copas en cualquier lugar, los platos aun en los estantes y los cubiertos, ni siquiera sabía donde habían quedado los cubiertos por sus nervios..Ella no estaba arreglada y solo faltaban dos horas para que los invitados llegaran.

-cálmate, hija-le dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-todo estará listo para cuando lleguen todos

-creo que esto no hubiese pasado si Sakura no hubiese invitado a medio Tomoeda-intervino Touya como siempre para hacerla enojar y encima ponerla mas nerviosa. Sakura lo miró enojada

-tu también invitaste personas-intentó defenderse Sakura. Touya negó con la cabeza

-no invité personas-le contradijo-invité una persona…y no hubiese sucedido eso, sino hubiese sido por tu culpa, como siempre

-¡claro! ¡Todo lo malo que sucede es mi culpa!-exclamó. Fujitaka solo se divertía con la discusión de sus hijos, no intervendría, aquellas peleas eran cosa de todos los días

-a ver, rebobinemos el tiempo… ¿Quién invitó al mocoso Li? Si, el mocoso Li, aquel que tiene los gustos tan desviados y perdidos, que está enamorado de un monstruo-le recordó él

-yo, yo invité a Shaoran…Shaoran Li ¿algún problema con eso?-preguntó con voz amenazante pero Touya no se inmutó

-si, tengo un problema y bastante grande-respondió Touya tranquilamente. Sakura hizo un gruñido-también invitaste a Tomoyo, quien a su vez invitó al chiquillo inglés y por si eso no fuera suficiente, la madre viene de chamberland

-tu invitaste a Nakuru y no dije nada por eso, no me molesté ni nada-dijo

-eso es por que Nakuru te cae bien-le aclaró él

-a diferencia de ti que antes no la soportabas-recordó Sakura sonriendo con satisfacción, sabía perfectamente que había tocado una fibra débil de su hermano, al galeno no le gustaba para nada que le recordaran que en una época no muy lejana no soportaba a quien sería su futura esposa-por eso me da tanta pena su caso, no sé como Nakuru, una chica tan inteligente, linda y amable se casará CONTIGO-exclamó con espanto

-precisamente por que es inteligente-dijo él. Sakura resopló comenzando a reír por lo que ella consideraba insólito-además deberías considerarme

-¿ah si?-preguntó Sakura falsamente sorprendida por aquella petición-¿y por qué razón?

-por que al menos yo invité a una persona que te cae bien y...-

-¿estas insinuando que Tomoyo y tía Sonomi no te caen bien?-le interrumpió

-sabes bien que no es eso, por que si solo vinieran ellas dos fuera genial…-contradijo Touya poniendo unas servilletas en la mesa que Sakura había terminado de arreglar-hablo del mocoso chino y del chiquillo inglés

-el mocoso chino, como dices, es mi prometido y el chiquillo inglés…-lo pensó bien para revelar esto último, pero finalmente las ganas de fastidiar a Touya pudieron mas que su discreción-esta saliendo con Tomoyo-informó con una sonrisa. Touya frunció el ceño y pareció contar tres segundos antes de explotar. Sakura reía

-¿QUEEEE?-gritó hecho una furia-¿Cómo puede Tomoyo salir con ese chiquillo? No se puede tener peor gusto, perdón, si se puede, tú tienes el peor gusto…pero ¡por favor! ¿Es que ustedes dos piensan llenar la familia de pequeñas escorias?-le preguntó a su hermana que todavía se estaba partiendo de la risa. Fujitaka luchaba en contra de si mismo para retener sus carcajadas

-no, la familia ya tiene la peor escoria, tú-le informó ella aun riendo. Fujitaka comenzó a reír también.

-no puedo creer papá que estés de su lado-dijo Touya. En ese momento el timbre sonó, el joven prefirió alejarse de las carcajadas para atender él. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su novia, lo miraba con una sonrisa que de inmediato se borró al ver el ceño fruncido de él

-por favor Touya, estamos en navidad, cambia esa cara-le dijo al rodar los ojos, entrando a la casa y dejando a un Touya inclinado que al parecer iba a saludarla con un beso.

-disculpa, es la única que tengo-le informó-¿no vas a saludarme por lo menos?-preguntó mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Nakuru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con suavidad

-ya sabes que no te beso cuando estas de mal humor, me da miedo que se me peguen tus malas vibras-dijo separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar. Touya tenía la mandíbula en el piso literalmente pero la recogió al ver al que él llamaba chiquillo inglés frente a él, amarrándose los labios para no explotarse de la risa. Al parecer hoy era el día para que todos se rieran de él. Touya lo asesinó con la mirada.

-buenas noches-saludó Eriol Hiragisawa, al parecer recuperando la compostura. Touya torció los labios mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

-¿las tienes buenas?-preguntó malhumorado. Eriol sonrió

-en realidad, si-respondió divertido. Touya ya iba a lanzarse a su cuello cuando apareció Tomoyo, aquello le trajo a la mente esa serie…Save by The bell

-buenas noches, Touya-saludó la amatista. Detrás de ella apareció Sonomi

-buenas noches

-buenas noches-saludó Touya a ambas amatistas y con un gesto de mano las invitó a pasar. Eriol, como debe hacer cualquier caballero, les cedió el paso a las mujeres, iba a pasar él pero Touya le impidió el paso levantando una mano

-no te mato chiquillo por que no quiero ir a la cárcel precisamente hoy-murmuró. Eriol sonrió desafiante

-¿problemas en la ruta 13?-fue el saludo de Shaoran Li al presentarse en la puerta de los Kinomoto y ver a su cuñadito "querido" y a su mejor amigo juntos, aquello nunca era bueno, era como decir que él y Touya Kinomoto tendrían una tarde de té

-siempre-contestó Eriol chocando las palmas con Shaoran

-buenas noches Touya-dijo el chino para molestarlo

-no las tiene buenas, él mismo lo dijo-le informó Eriol a su amigo

-pensé que eso te lo había contado Nakuru-le dijo Shaoran, ambos comenzaron a reír ante un colérico Touya

-es que Touya me tiene mucha confianza, más que tú-dijo entre risas Eriol

-¡ahora si los mato par de mocosos!-gritó Touya a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Justo cuando iba por el cuello de Shaoran una voz lo detuvo

-¿Qué vas a hacer qué?-preguntó Nakuru fingiéndose desentendida. Touya se controló automáticamente

-nada, a ayudar a papá-mintió él. Luego él y Nakuru comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala

-dominado-murmuraron Eriol y Shaoran al mismo tiempo con la clara intención de que Touya escuchara

-¡Eriol, deja de molestar y ven acá!-gritó Tomoyo desde la sala. Shaoran rió mientras su amigo lo miraba mal

-¡Shaoran tu también!-gritó esta vez Sakura. El turno de reír fue de Touya mientras los veía llegar a la sala

-¿decían?-preguntó sonriendo con malicia

-decíamos que...-comenzó a decir Shaoran

-feliz navidad a todos-completó Eriol la frase

-si, tú estas incluido Touya-le informó Shaoran. Touya abrió los ojos supuestamente sorprendido

-gran favor que me hacen-dijo con sarcasmo

Mientras en otra parte de la sala, dos más conversaban "animadamente".

-no vas a creer, Sonomi, la deliciosa cena que hice-le dijo Fujitaka bebiendo un sorbo de vino. Sonomi rodó los ojos fastidiada mientras también bebía un poco de vino

-si, no voy a creer pero lo horrible que debe saber-le dijo. Fujitaka rió

-lindas rimas, querida Sonomi… ¿has estado leyendo a Emily Dickinson?-se burló él

-no, profesor-dijo con serenidad y sonriendo peligrosamente-he estado leyendo las rimas estúpidas y perdidas de Fujitaka Kinomoto…-agregó. Fujitaka comenzó a reír. Sonomi lo miró fijamente y se acercó un poco

-¿sabe algo profesor?-preguntó ella con voz melosa-nunca le he dicho que realmente me pudre su actitud, siempre tan contento, siempre tan feliz…lo detesto-siguió con voz dulce. Fujitaka sonrió aun más y Sonomi soltó un gruñido no pudiendo creer que lo insultara y él siguiera tan feliz-llegué a una conclusión: usted es masoquista

-¿por qué?-preguntó él divertido

-porque si tuviera un poco de sentido común no se acercara a mí que siempre lo maltrato-respondió

-disculpen pero ya la cena está en la mesa, pasen todos-les informó Sakura. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos en la sala y se dirigieron a la cocina donde la mesa estaba ya dispuesta.

Fujitaka y Sonomi estaban en cada punta de la mesa rectangular…en un lado de la mesa, Nakuru al lado de Touya, al lado de éste estaba Tomoyo y al lado de ella Eriol, al otro lado de la mesa estaban Sakura y Shaoran.

-¿Qué tal si pedimos por bienestar?-preguntó Tomoyo-de personas o situaciones

-es una buena idea-la secundó Sakura-como tú propusiste la idea serás la primera en comenzar y luego iremos en turno ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó. Todos asintieron

-yo pido por la familia y los amigos, por la empresa y por que…-miró a Eriol de reojo. Él sonrió-seamos muy felices

-yo pido por la amistad y el amor…-dijo Eriol-ah si, y por la paciencia-agregó refiriéndose a Touya, que lo miró con desprecio

-yo pido por todos ustedes-dijo Sonomi levantando su copa-hasta por usted, profesor-agregó sonriendo. Desde la otra punta de la mesa Fujitaka levantó su copa. Los demás se limitaron a alzar los hombros, acostumbrados a aquellas muestras tan extrañas de afecto.

-yo pido por la tolerancia, que la voy a necesitar bastante-dijo Shaoran, como supondrán mirando a Touya, quien esta vez sonrió al mas puro estilo Grinch- y por Sakura, mi futura esposa y por ustedes que son como mi familia

-yo pido por Shaoran, por la familia, por los amigos y por todo las personas del mundo-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-yo pido por ustedes, mis hijos y amigos…-dijo Fujitaka-y por Sonomi, claro está-agregó. Otra vez, todos levantaron los hombros

-yo pido por el amor, la salud y por supuesto, la paciencia eterna…no quisiera caer en prisión, aunque sé que a ciertos les gustaría-dijo Touya mirando a Eriol, Shaoran y hasta a la misma Sakura, quien solo sonreía. Se ganó un codazo en el estómago por parte de su novia.

-esta nervioso, discúlpenlo-dijo Nakuru sonriendo-yo pido lo que todos piden pero haré una mención especial a la mejora de carácter de mi querido prometido-agregó. En ese momento todos levantaron sus copas brindando por el pedido especial, menos el querido prometido, hermano adorado, primo favorito, querido cuñadito, amado hijo, estimado amigo y gran doctor Touya Kinomoto.-¡salud!

Todos luego se dedicaron a comer sus alimentos: el gran pavo, el cerdo, el arroz, frutas, dulces y demás alimentos. Ya satisfechos todos felicitaron al señor Kinomoto por su comida que como siempre había estado deliciosa. Los jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea a platicar, mientras Fujitaka recogía un poco la cocina.

-profesor-dijo Sonomi entrando a la cocina. Fujitaka estaba lavando los platos. Ella se acercó y tomó uno de los platos que él iba a enjuagar para ella hacerlo. Él la miró sorprendido-no se sorprenda, no es la primera vez que lavo un plato

-no es eso lo que me sorprende, lo que me sorprende es que vengas a ayudarme-dijo. Sonomi negó

-no crea que lo estoy ayudando-dijo-no se equivoque…vine a decirle algo y me escudo con los platos

-¿a ver que será?-preguntó él interesado pero sin perder la sonrisa

-debo aceptar que la cena estuvo muy bien-respondió ella

-sabía que tarde o temprano aceptarías la gran verdad

-no se adelante tampoco, vine a decirle también, que mi cena será mucho mejor que esta-le informó con superioridad-usted y los chicos están invitados a mi cena de fin de año, iba a invitar solo a Sakura y a Touya pero al ver que usted ha querido restregarme su cena en la cara, he cambiado de opinión y estoy dispuesta a demostrarle quien es La mejor-agregó

-pues, acepto tu invitación Sonomi-dijo. Sonomi puso el plato que tenía en las manos sobre la meseta y sonrió con superioridad. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-eso lo sabía

-pero una última cosa-la detuvo Fujitaka antes de que ella saliera-no se vale que contrates cocineros para que hagan la cena por ti

Sonomi sonrió con malicia.

…………

**NOTAS DE SONY: **Espero que les haya gustado este corto y nos vemos en el próximo. Que dolor maltratar a mi bello Touya pero es que es el blanco perfecto para todo el mundo, se enoja demasiado fácil.

Bye

Feliz Año!!


End file.
